Light Borne Familiars
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Thanks to the scheming of a certain wish granting creature, a Guardian fireteam is summoned to a world different from their own. Can Halkeginia handle one of the last Iron Lords, a warrior scholar with multiple personalities that can switch at any time, and a loot obsessed robot that's watched one too many Westerns and has a knack for explosions?


**Me: Hello boys and girls, I'm back!**

 **Trin: In all his idiotic glory.**

 **Me: Fuck off. I have decided to mark my return with a new story.**

 **Xol (trapped within the Whisper of the Worm): Why am I even here? You refuse to kill using me.**

 **Me: One, you're not mine to use. Two, you would more than likely instantly posses me. And three, I'm not a Guardian. Just shut up and wait for those three to get back.**

 **Oryx (trapped within Touch of Malice): Don't bother, he never uses any weapon linked to the Darkness. You eventually get used to it.**

 **Me: …I didn't alter your personality, what the fuck?**

 **Sierra: He probably realizes it would be easier to just wait for the Guardians to come and grab him again than to try and get you to use him.**

 **Me: I…have no words. Fuck it, on with the-…**

 **Saito: So, am I in this story?**

 **Me: …Sierra?**

 **Sierra: Last Word or Ace of Spades?**

 **Me: Both. +Takes both weapons from Sierra and turns to Saito+ Run. On with the story. +Begins to rapidly fire both weapons at Saito+**

EDZ, bridge to Sojourner's Camp

"Traveler damnit!" A woman shouted, the accent she carried over from her first life coloring her words heavily.

"[Zoey…is that really necessary?]" A synthesized male voiced asked the woman over her helmet's radio.

"She probably thinks it is." Another woman said, almost sounding uncaring, but unable to fully hide her concern.

"Oh, I don't know. How 'bout I stab you and see if you feel it's necessary to yell like that?" Zoey replied, removing the knife from her arm.

As she leaned against the rusted metal of an ancient car, she glared at the inhuman enemy that had stabbed just beneath her armor's shoulder guards. She pulled her weapon out of what remained of the creature's head, taking the time to wipe the alien blood off the gilded weapon. Admiring the golden artwork on the silver hand cannon before returning it to the holster at the small of her back, Zoey turned to face her companion.

"Kira, is there a reason why you didn't shoot that damn thing?"

"I thought you had it." The woman in red and white robe-like armor replied. "And obviously I was right."

Zoey sighed before turning to pick up the sword she dropped the Dreg had jumped her. Her Ghost then appeared and began scanning the unknown energy that had drawn them here. The Ghost, a dark steel and green star shaped drone-like object with golden designs and a glowing blue 'eye' named Seraph, floated around her head as she stood back up, the wound in her arm already healing as she picked up the sword she had dropped.

"Well, that was the last of them." The male voice from before said.

Both women turned to see a man with a hood and cloak small enough to be considered a cape. This was their teammate and friend, Markus-7, and Exo and fellow guardian whose Ghost, a silver sphere with a blue center and a blue 'eye' that he had named Daphne, usually used as a shield to hide from everyone and everything. Friends included.

As the three walked up to each other, Kira's Ghost appeared and floated over to Daphne, her floating segments spinning as she did. The snow-white Ghost held the appearance of a small sphere, the internal core for the other two Ghosts, with floating pyramids. Her name was, coincidently, the ghost of a memory from her first life. Even with only a shattered fragment of this memory, Kira always felt safe and loved when she thought of it, a feeling that her Ghost's personality also gave her. As Serenity floated over to Markus, she started trying to get Daphne to leave her Guardian's cloak.

"…I…I don't want to." A child like voice said from within the cloak.

"Daphne, there's no Fallen around right now." Serenity said in a motherly voice.

"Well…Zoey got ambushed, what if there are more cloaked Fallen?"

"There's no need to-…"

"Anomaly detected!" Seraph shouted, causing all three Ghosts to disappear.

The three Guardians started looking around, their weapons raised looking for an enemy.

" _This is quite interesting. I'm sure you will want your team with you, oh bearer of mine."_ A whispering voice said in Kira's mind as a green orb appeared in between the three warriors.

Before they could react, shadowed hands seemed to grab and pull them into the, now known, portal.

"Damnit Sarok!" Kira shouted as she fell in the portal.

" _You'll thank me later, oh bearer of mine."_

 **Light-Borne Familiars**

Kira wasn't sure how long she was unconscious, but when she could see again, she was watching as a young girl placed a kiss upon her unconscious body. Kira also noticed that her helmet was on the ground next to her head, and her teammates were the same way.

" _WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Kira shouted as her body's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Huh…what…where am I?" Kira's body asked.

She looked around to see a multitude of children all wearing a white dress shirt, pants, skirts, and violet capes. Behind them was a wall of stone. Kira's body turned her head to look behind her and saw a castle. Next to her was a young girl with long pink hair, and a luck of utter annoyance, yet also slight happiness. Behind her was a man wearing robes and holding a staff.

"What's going on?" Kira's body asked, her accent different then Kira's and with a softer voice. "Are my teammates-…"

"If you mean my other two familiars then yes, they are fine." The girl stated. "It also seems the translation spell worked."

" _Not a clue about where we are, Myrrha. Also, the pink loli just kissed us."_

" _Strange isn't it, bearers?"_

This caused Myrrha's eyes to widen and her face to flush. Her eyes rolled back as she passed out from embarrassment.

" _Didn't expect that…also how am I not seeing things out of, I don't know, maybe MY EYES!?"_

" _Side effect of my actions, bearer. I would also suggest moving."_

" _Right."_ Kira said as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was once more in her body, and staring at the pinkette.

"Weren't her eyes blue?" The girl questioned her apparent teacher.

"Myrrha's eyes are blue, mine are red." Kira replied, causing the girl to jump. _"Right, our voices are notably different."_

"What?" Both the girl and the teacher asked.

"Long story short, two…well really three souls, one body. My name is Kira. The one you saw faint was Myrrha."

"And the other?" The teacher asked.

"…Sarok. If he's in control…run…or get one of those two." Kira said as she stood up and pointed to her teammates.

"The knight and golem?" The girl asked. "Why?"

"Because those two are the only ones that can stop an Ahamkara if I'm unavailable."

"Ahamkara?"

" _Do you truly think so little of me, bearer?"_

" _AH! WHY AM I OUTSIDE OUR BODY!?"_

" _Side effect bearer."_

"Ow…my ears…and head." Kira complained, getting confused looks from the teacher and girl.

" _Sorry, Kira."_ Myrrha said as she 'walked' over to Zoey.

While Myrrha did that, Kira placed her helmet back on her head before doing the same for her teammates. She then kicked Markus' head to wake the Exo.

"AH! I'm up, I'm up!" He said quickly, sending a glare at Kira.

As this happened, the rest of the students left. Only the pink haired girl and the teacher remained. Both still looking at the three Guardians.

"Something on my face?" Kira asked as a burning pain appeared on her hand.

A shout from Mark and scream from a now awake Zoey said the same was happening to them.

"WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE MY ARM IS ON FIRE!?" All three shouted.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, the pain stopped. The three looked at their left arms to see a strange glow coming from beneath their gloves. The three were about to leave, Zoey and Markus having finally stood up, when their Ghosts suddenly appeared.

"Guardian!" Three voices shouted.

The appearance of the Ghosts shocked the two civilians and slightly confused the Guardians.

"Something wrong Seraph?" Zoey asked her companion.

"Our connection to the Light was severed again. I was to weak to tell you, but suddenly the connection appeared again, only different." The only male Ghost in their group replied.

"Different how?" Markus asked.

" _Your team is stuck with the child, bearer."_

" _What do you mean?"_

"It's as if the connection is being sent through someone or something. We get to far away from it and for to long we lose our Light…or at least, that's my assumption." Seraph explained quickly.

" _He is exactly right, bearer."_

"…We're stuck with the kid." Kira muttered to herself, already knowing the answer.

"What child?" Serenity asked.

"…TRAVELER DAMNIT!" All three Guardians shouted, realizing they were stuck with a random kid.

Kira pointed to the pink haired girl, who was now glaring at the.

"I am not a child! I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, third daughter of the-…" Louise started.

"Oh, we're throwing around titles then kid? Well I'm Lady Zoey Inlustris of the Iron Lords-…"

"…I SUMMONED A NOBLE!" Louise shout, a look of horror on her face.

"… _She's loud."_

" _And she is also the only way for you to keep you light, bearers."_

"…Huh…never really thought of it that way." Zoey admitted, wondering if her status as an Iron Lord made her a 'noble.'

"…I blame you for this Sarok." Kira spoke as the Ahamkara laughed.

"Miss Kira." The teacher said as Zoey walked over to Louise and started talking to her.

"Yeah…um…what's your name?"

"Professor Jean Colbert." The man said before continuing. "You said that Sarok was an Ahamkara, but you never explained what that was."

"…They were giant shapeshifters that could alter reality itself to suit their whims. Usually by 'granting wishes' to the unwary. They were hunted to extinction, my team and one other team killing the last living Ahamkara ourselves, though that ended up biting us in the ass, don't ask."

"Yet one resides within you?"

"…Phrasing. And technically yes, though only his soul. Ahamkara transcend death itself, same for the Hive's gods, and before he died, Sarok linked his soul to the bones that were used to create my helmet. Once I gained the helmet, he started speaking to me."

"So, remove the helmet and he cannot take control?" Colbert asked in thought.

"Yes, but if anyone other than a Guardian were to even touch the helmet, Sarok could move into there body instead of remain trapped in the helmet. Though he can still speak to me even if I'm not wearing nor holding the helmet."

"And if he gains a new body?'

"It took six veteran Guardians to kill a single weakened and corrupted living Ahamkara. We'd be doomed if Sarok got a body not…linked to…the Light…how the hell did he not take me over, or whoever touched my helmet for that matter, when our connection to the Light was lost?"

" _I tried. On both regards, but you had enough residual Light to protect yourself and the magic used by these beings is similar enough to the Light that when the child removed your helmet, I couldn't take her body, quite an annoyance actually."_ Sarok explained with a laugh. _"It's almost like a Light based version of Hive magic…though with more uses."_

"And what is this 'Light' you keep referring to?" Colbert asked, curiosity coloring his words with excitement at the thought of new knowledge.

"…I suppose you would call it a more focused type of magic."

"Alright team," Zoey shouted, getting Kira and Markus' attention, "we are going to be acting at Louise's mentors and bodyguards for now to when she dies…of old age specifically Kira."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

" _Your mate knows you well bearer."_

" _Sarok…did you have something to do with this?"_ Myrrha asked the ancient wish 'dragon.'

" _Only in getting us here. I thought I could escape and mock your team by removing your Light. The child was an unexpected boon for you Light-Borne, bearers."_

"Traveler damnit." Kira said with a sigh. "This is going to be the longest mission ever…wait…do we still have our inventories?"

 **Me: And what did we learn Saito?**

 **Saito: +Multitude of various wounds being healed by Montmorency+ To not interrupt you. Also thank you Montmorency.**

 **Monty (And I am going to refer to her as that from now on…Zoey also): Don't thank me, I'm only doing this because** _ **your**_ **Louise asked me.**

 **Saito: Wait…what?**

 **Sierra: The Montmorency healing you is from a different timeline than yours.**

 **Saito: …Um.**

 **Me: Don't think about it to much. Now, armor and weapons!**

 **Zoey uses the Insurmountable Skullfort; Prodigal gauntlets, cuirass, and greaves; and the Memory of Cayde mark (this being a trait shared by each member of Fireteam Legacy) [5 mobility, 8 resilience, 5 recovery. And, since it's something I wish you could do in game, she engraved the Iron Lords emblem on her shoulders, chest piece, and the back of her helmet]; all of it having the Iron Battalion shader. Her weapons are The Crimson (Horror Story, Crimil's Dagger, and The Time-Worn Spire in reserve), Galliard-42 (Hardlight, The Hero's Burden, and Thin Line in reserve), and Crown-Splitter [Solar damage] (Thunderlord, The Day's Fury, Hammerhead, Man O' War in reserve). The ghost shell she uses is The Right Choice with Iron Battalion shader.**

 **Markus uses the Vigil of Heroes helmet, gauntlets, and chest armor, and the Lucky Pants all with Metro Shift shader [8 mobility, 5 resilience, 5 recovery]. Weapons are Ace of Spades [Last Hand] (Nameless Midnight, Better Devils, Long Shadow [Metro Shift shader] in reserve), Persuader (Borealis, Ikelos HC V101, Manannan SR4 in reserve), and Zenobia-D [cluster bomb] (Queenbreaker, DARCI [Cleans Up Good], Quickfang in reserve). Ghost shell is Skyline Flipside Shell with Metro Shift shader.**

 **Kira/Myrrha/Sarok use Skull of Dire Ahamkara, Symmetrists' plams, balance, habit all with Monochromatic shader [5 mobility, 5 resilience, 8 recovery]. Weapons are No Turning Back (Smuggler's Word, Battle Scar, Hawthorne's Field-Forged Shotgun in reserve), Merciless (Arsenic Bite-4B [Wrath Majestic and Celestial Dome shader], Trinity Ghoul, Lord of Wolves in reserve), and Eternity's Edge [Arc damage] (Worldline Zero, Sleeper Simulant, Man O' War in reserve). Ghost shell is Sagira's Shell with Monochromatic shader.**

 **Vehicle's are as follows: Zoey; Queen of Hearts (The Bandwagon [Iron Battalion shader], Iron Pendragon [Iron Battalion shader], and The Platinum Starling in reserve) [Arc transmat for all] and The Gambler's Plan [160 speed] (Iron Gallop [160 speed and Iron Battalion shader] and Always on Time in reserve).**

 **Markus; unsecured/OUTCRY [Metro Shift shader] (Cerulean Flash [Metro Shift shader], Murmuration [Metro Shift shader], and Shadow Trespass [Metro Shift shader] in reserve) [Solar transmat for all] and Vespulaser [Metro Shift shader] (Dark Horse [Metro Shift shader] and Here I Stand [160 speed and Metro Shift shader] in reserve).**

 **Kira/Myrrha/Sarok; Symmetry Flight [Monochromatic shader] (Ikora's Resolve [Monochromatic shader], Unfinal Shapes [Veist Poison shader], and Momentum Occasion [Precursor Vex Chrome shader] in reserve) [Void transmat for all] and Azure Azazyel [Monochromatic shader] (Impact Velocity [Precursor Vex Chrome] and G-72 Classical Sepheid [Veist Poison shader] in reserve).**

 **Sierra: What is the reason for giving them multiple ships and sparrows?**

 **Me: I'm going to give specific vehicles different capabilities that would, hopefully, make sense for that ship or sparrow…which I will list now so I have a reference.**

 **Queen of Hearts has an advanced Jump drive, allowing faster interplanetary travel and longer jump range.**

 **Iron Pendragon's weapon systems can be infused with the pilot's subclass energy type.**

 **The Bandwagon has…well it has a shit ton of missiles, bombs, and heavy armor…this is based off the missile pod looking things on it.**

 **The Platinum Starling has heavy armor, shielding, machine guns, and fusion cannon.**

 **The Gamblers Plan has a built-in machine gun and impact grenade launcher, though it is incapable of reloading while moving.**

 **Iron Gallop has a built-in energy rammer powered by the rider's light, this causes the rammer to by imbued with the energy of the subclass being used by the Guardian.**

 **Always on Time has a built-in recharging energy shield and fusion cannon.**

 **unsecured/OUTCRY and Vespulaser have built-in fusion cannons.**

 **Cerulean Flash has an EMP burst ability that can short out enemy electronics and, temporarily, magic.**

 **Murmuration is a transport/gunship capable of deploying heavy vehicles, acting as a mobile base, providing close air support, and troop transportation. It is also the armory were Legacy keeps their…less than 'agreeable' weapons (Thorn, Whisper of the Worm, Touch of Malice, etc).**

 **Shadow Trespass has a built-in cloaking device.**

 **Dark Horse is capable of in atmosphere flight at medium altitudes, this makes it an excellent sniper's nest.**

 **Here I Stand has a heavy frontal recharging energy shield that can double as a rammer.**

 **Symmetry Flight has a holographic decoy ability that creates up to four physical decoys. Decoys can be used as bombs when overcharged.**

 **Ikora's Resolve has void enhanced weaponry.**

 **Momentum Occasion can store three large vehicles in its transmat system, though it can only spawn one every ten days.**

 **Unfinal Shapes can 'teleport' by bringing itself into a Throne Realm and back. It is suggested not to leave the ship while in this Throne Realm.**

 **Azure Azazyel can be piloted by a Guardian's Ghost, allowing the Guardian riding to use his/her weapons and abilities while riding.**

 **G-72 Classical Sepheid can glide and survive falls that would normally destroy a Sparrow.**

 **Impact Velocity is capable of short-term speed boosts (max speed for GP goes from 160 to 200 for a max of 1 minute).**

 **Trin: So…are we just gonna ignore the kid bleeding on the tarp…also how did you set the tarp down?**

 **Sarah: I did that bit while your brother shot at Saito.**

 **Kira: I assume this means we kept our inventories?**

 **Me: Yep. Also, I know the Black Armory vehicles are still currently unavailable, but I want them, and they look cool. Plus, Fanfiction equals I get to do that and…well you could complain, but really what would that accomplish?**

 **Ami: It's not like it's any worse than altering the entire personality of random characters.**

 **Me: Right. And no, the much stronger characters aren't sticking with Louise because 'that's how the original went.' They're sticking with her because she is literally the only thing giving them their Light, Light which keeps them from being corrupted by several of their weapons and one person's helmet.**

 **Zoey: …The way a lot of these 'nobles' act reminds me of Lord Saladin's stories of the early days of the Iron Lords…I'll need to remember to clean and sharpen Crown-Splitter…or maybe I'll take the shortcut and just shoot them.**

 **Me: Use blades until I come up with a viable reason for your weapons to keep having ammo. Till next time, VR Commando ATA out.**


End file.
